Shine! Precure X2
by Spiziri
Summary: They're back! That's right. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon need the Precure again! And this time, they need more help than just three! The Crystal Crusaders have stolen the Unity Beads from the Prism Kingdom and it has brainwashed everyone to start civil wars! It's up to Cure Ruby, Cure Sapphire, and Cure Emerald to stop the Crystal Crusaders from avenging Winze with new allies!
1. Episode 1: Just Kidding! They're back!

"What a vacation! Ringo taught me how to surf better. We hung out at the beach 24/7. We played some beach volleyball with Sora. Turns out, my dad has no idea that my mom is Queen Crystal. He has no idea that I'm a Pretty Cure, so my secret is safe. He thinks that his wife Crystal has been relocated to America and my dad kept me and they divorced."

Akari waited patiently outside Ringo's house, wearing her summer uniform and holding her school bag full of new school supplies. Shichi was barking and ran up to her. Akari kneeled and scratched his ears as he licked her face. It tickled and she laughed.

"No word from Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon. And they promised to write us. Well, Spice made no such promise, but Sugar did! We wrote them letters every day, but after a month of no response, we gave up. I can't believe after all we've been through and what we've done for them, they can't be decent enough to respond!?"

"Akari!" Ringo rushed outside on the beautiful sunny morning. Akari jumped to her feet. Ringo was in her summer uniform and her bag seemed fuller than Akari's. Akari knew it was full of books and she smiled. Only Ringo. "Ready for our first day back at school?" They started walking to school.

"No...I reallllllyyyy wish summer was longer. I could be doing so much better things! Hopefully, we don't ever get any homework ever again. And that our teacher won't be out to kill us like last time." Akari and Ringo laughed. "Still no letters?" Ringo shook her head sadly.

"No...it was stupid to get my hopes up anyway. They got back to their lives and probably are very busy." Ringo replied. "Anything from your mom?"

"Not a single letter...it's like she's dead again." Akari grumbled.

"What about Spice?"

"Nothing. Guess that tells us that they just used us to save their kingdom and we meant nothing to them."

"Akari-"

"Save it, Ringo. You're hurt too, I know. If they wanted to end all contact and have nothing to do with us anymore, than they could at least have the decency to give us some closure! They couldn't even say it to our faces!" Akari was boiling with rage. Spice hurt her. She knows she shouldn't be so hurt because they hated each other, but she was hurt.

"Life's just unfair sometimes..." Ringo murmured.

"Sorry. I lost it a little. This is a good, happy time! We get to see everyone again! And we are graduating this year too!" Akari squealed. Ringo smiled, her spirits lifted. Akari was so caught up in her moment of imagining graduation, that she didn't see where she was going.

Wham!

Akari collided against someone and fell back flat on her butt. She was older than Akari and wore the high school uniform neatly. Her long, beautiful dark blue hair was tied back neatly. Her eyes were dark blue and she wore silver glasses. Akari noted that she was tall and had long legs.

"Sorry! I didn't see you..." Akari jumped to her feet. The girl looked impassive, but her gaze was extremely cold.

"Watch where you're going." She hissed icily. She turned on her heel and walked away with amazing grace.

"Are you okay?" Ringo asked Akari.

"Yeah, fine. How rude." Akari grumbled as she brushed the dirt off her uniform.

"She seemed so cold to you. It was just an accident." Ringo said.

"She reminded be of Arashi." Akari remarked, and they began to stroll again. Ringo smiled.

"Yes, she did. Are you going to audition for the school play again?" Ringo asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. I barely had the time last time." Akari responded, yawning.

"But this time we don't have the Pretty Cure duties." That reality stung Akari. She secretly missed it. She missed working together with Ringo and Sora. She missed how happy their fairies got when they got back the Dawn and Dusk Fragments. They were a great team, and they worked together through all of the hardships.

"Yeah, but I have volleyball. I've been made captain of the team."

"Really? That's great! Congratulations! You'll do amazing, I know it. You're such a great leader." Ringo complimented. Akari felt slightly embarrassed by it.

"Thanks. But there's so much work and pressure. I won't last a week..." Akari knew she was referring to Pretty Cure. She doesn't think she was all that great of a leader and she just wanted to forget about Pretty Cure. Of course, that will never happen. They've endured some pretty traumatizing events. It was apart of their lives. Akari was the princess of the Prism Kingdom, and Ringo's dad was Winze. Arashi was dead because of it. That made Akari hate Pretty Cure. It was so bittersweet.

"Akari! Ringo!" Sora called as they approached the school. She waited patently with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Sora!" Akari greeted.

"Good morning. Ready for school?" Ringo asked.

"Nope." Sora grinned.

"Me neither!" Akari and Sora high-fived while Ringo gave them a helpless look. They entered the school and their classroom just before the bell rang.

"Welcome back class. Lets get started." They had a new teacher. They called him Tanaka-sensei.

Akari fell asleep in class twice: once in the morning, and once in the afternoon. She woke up for lunch with Ringo and Sora, and but then when class resumed, she fell back asleep. But something strange happened to Akari the first time she fell asleep. It was just before lunch.

"You're hopeless~spicu. You'll never change, will you~spicu?" Akari's head shot up from her desk. The class had to read a passage so it was silent. Akari checked her charm bracelets. No Spice. She grabbed her bag and dug through it. She dumped her contents on her desk in frustration and searched through them. No Spice. Sora and Ringo gave her questioning looks.

Akari furrowed her brow in confusion and scanned the room. Not in the room... She turned and looked out the window. He wasn't there either. Akari shook her head in disbelief and shoved everything off her desk and bag into her bag.

At lunch, the trio walked to the roof as usual with their lunches.

"Guys, the strangest thing happened!" Akari began the conversation.

"I was wondering what you were doing instead of reading like we were supposed to." Ringo remarked.

"What was it?" Sora asked, taking a bite of her bento.

"Spice! I heard him!" Sora laughed.

"Good one. It was probably in your dreams." Sora reassured.

"She has a point. Dreams can feel very real sometimes. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon are gone. We haven't heard from them since we said goodbye." Ringo pointed out.

"But I really heard him!" Akari protested.

"It was probably a memory. You've missed him and your mind plays tricks from your memory that sound like reality." Ringo explained.

"Hate to break it to you, Kars, but Spice is gone. He will never come back. Neither will Sugar or Cinnamon." Sora agreed grimly.

"It's not like I want him back anyway! He used us!" Akari spat. Sora and Ringo sighed sadly, knowing that it was true, but sad.

* * *

It happened again during class. Akari heard Spice's voice another time in the afternoon, after she woke from her nap. She thought she was just hearing things again because she wasn't fully awake. At least, that's Ringo reassured.

After school, Akari had volleyball practice and Sora had soccer practice. Ringo joined the book club and the home economics club, but today she stayed after for her book club.

During volleyball practice, Akari heard him again.

"It seems like volleyball is the only thing that you're pretty decent at~spicu." This made Akari freeze on the spot. The volleyball smacked her hard in the face and she went down.

"Akari!"

"Are you okay?" Her teammates suddenly swarmed her. She jumped to her feet and scratched the back one her head nervously.

"Fine! Perfectly fine! I just spaced out a little...heehee. Lets get back to practice everyone!" Akari reassured.

"A little~spicu? You space out all the time~spicu!" Akari looked around frantically.

"Oh god...oh god, oh god..." Akari swayed. "Excuse me. I feel sick." Akari didn't hesitate. She ran out of the gym and down the hall as fast as she could. Despite the wooziness she felt, Akari was desperate to get to the classroom attached to the library.

"Ringo. Ringo. Ringo. Ringo." Akari burst int the room and marched right towards Ringo. Ringo's face was written with surprise.

"You're just a mess, aren't you~spicu? What would you do without Ringo~spicu?"

"Akari, what's wrong?" Ringo asked, concerned. Akari stopped in front of Ringo, and then her light headedness began to hit her harder. She couldn't stand. Akari felt her legs lowering herself slowly, and Ringo scooted over in her chair. Ringo pulled Akari gently to sit beside her in that chair and she kept her hands on Akari's shoulders.

"I'm losing...I'm losing my mind..." Akari rubbed her temples. She was so confused. Spice's voice was everywhere, but he's long gone.

"What?"

"Spice...Spice..." Akari choked out. The whole book club stared at them with puzzled expressions. Ringo smiled nervously.

"Okay. I think you've gotten hit with the volleyball too many times." Ringo said quickly. She urged Akari to her feet and pushed her out of the room to the hall.

"I keep hearing his voice, Ringo... I can't take it anymore!" Akari shrieked frantically, her eyes wide and full of panic and uncertainty.

"It's okay, Akari. It's the first day back at school. It's been very stressful for you because you haven't been in school for so long. You should go home and rest. You're just missing Spice and under a lot of stress." Ringo reassured. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes, please."

"Such an immature, helpless kid~spicu. Ringo can't baby you forever~spicu."

"He's talking again! Didn't you hear him?" Akari exclaimed. Ringo shook her head sadly.

"I'm going to go get my bag and say goodbye to everyone. Why don't you get out of those sweaty clothes and grab your bag and we'll go straight home? You then can relax and we can watch some movies and eat pockey." Ringo suggested. Akari nodded absently. Ringo went into the room and Akari walked to the gym in a daze.

Akari ended practice and her team went home. Akari was the last one to leave because she gathered her things so slowly because she was so out of it. She would jump and freeze on the spot whenever she heard Spice. Spice was gone. Forever. But how could he still talk to her?

Akari finally pulled herself together and speed walked out of gym, eager to get home. But when she exited the gym, she slammed right into someone. Akari yelped and fell on her back and banged her head against the floor. It didn't hurt much. The person she rammed into fell forward on her, but seemed to catch themselves with their hands in between Akari. Still, they were so close to Akari's face their noses touched.

"I'm so sor-" Akari nearly screamed and her whole face turned such a deep shade of red.

She was nose to nose with Spice.

"You should really watch where you're going. Which is...where?" He smirked and pushed himself to his feet. Akari was frozen on the ground, her face practically a whole new shade of red. Spice didn't help her up. Instead, he gathered up the contents of her bag that spilled out and put them each back in her bag.

He held her bag over the shocked Akari. "So, are you just going to lie there?" Akari recovered and got to her feet. She grabbed her bag from Spice, adrenaline and anger pulsing through her.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Akari suddenly demanded. He didn't show his surprise.

"I came back. We have some things to discuss." He simply replied.

"No!" Akari snapped. "You, Sugar, and Cinnamon promised to write! We didn't get a single letter from you! You! You! You used us! You used sympathy to use us as your tools to save your kingdom! And then you just ditch us! The least you could do was just say it to our faces that we are done and you don't want anything to do with us anymore! But you just left us hanging, waiting! That was so hurtful! Despite the constant fights, I thought we were friends, and then you just cut me out! After all we've been through! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! And this is how you repay me?! And you think you could just come back, just like that?! We aren't discussing anything! You had your chance! We could've corresponded! I don't want to your excuse because we've waited for months and we got NOTHING! You three hurt Ringo and Sora, and especially me. You should've just stayed in your stupid kingdom because I never want to see you or have anything to do with you ever again!"

Akari was breathless afterwards. All of the anger and hatred that has built up in her over summer vacation has all been released. Her face was still red, but this was in fury, not embarrassment. Spice then really looked alarmed and there was obvious hurt in his eyes, but it looked like he was trying to hide it.

"Have a nice life," Akari breathed bitterly. She pushed herself past him and it took everything in her to not cry. Not in front of him. She left the school and Ringo was waiting outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked Akari immediately.

"Nothing. I just want to go home." Akari replied. She tried to calm herself, but she was still boiling with rage and she didn't want to take it out on Ringo. She had to tell her Spice was really there, but Ringo wouldn't believe her. And hopefully, Spice would've taken Akari's hint and go home and Akari can pretend nothing happened. She got her closure.

Akari took her leftover anger out on endless video games and eating her "comfort" food when she got home. But before she went to bed, she had cracked and started sobbing. Maybe she made a mistake. Maybe she shouldn't have screamed at Spice. Maybe what he wanted to discuss was important.

Akari shook her head. Get a grip. Hold your ground. He used you. Akari repeated this mantra in her head, but she couldn't control her tears. What's wrong with me? She thought to herself.

* * *

The next day at school, Akari still wasn't ready to talk to Ringo or Sora about her incident with Spice. She was still in disbelief herself and still a little angry. Fortunately, Akari stopped hearing his voice.

Unfortunately, they got dumped with homework that night. No practice for Akari and no club for Ringo today, but Sora had soccer practice. Sora insisted they meet up later at Akari's treehouse. So, Akari and Ringo went to her treehouse to get started on their loads of homework.

"You know, I think I want to join the student council." Ringo admitted.

"Really? That's so cool! You'll be amazing!" Akari's eyes sparkled. "But what about book club and the home economics club?"

"I thought about that. Book club, home economics club, and student council all meet once a week on separate days. And you have practice three days a week so we can walk home together everyday. Or walk here and do our homework like right now."

"Oh! That works out great."

"So, are you sure your okay today?" Ringo asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Have you heard Spice's voice at all?"

"Not once."

"See? I told you. You were just stressed and needed rest." Akari debated on telling her that Spice showed up yesterday. Is it even worth telling her? It was quick. He just came and she screamed at him and then he left. Quick.

"I have to tell you something." Akari didn't want to keep any secrets between them. Akari doubted that it would effect them in any way whether she did or not.

"What is it?" Akari opened her mouth to speak, but then there was a too familiar sound from outside.

"Regichina!" Akari dropped the pencil she was chewing the end of.

"Did you just hear what I just heard?" Akari asked, frozen on the spot. Ringo's eyes were wide and she too, was frozen with shock. Ringo slowly nodded yes. Akari and Ringo jumped down from the treehouse, and there was the familiar red Regichina. It was looking for something. The Dawn and Dusk Fragments were safely in the Prism Kingdom with Queen Crystal. Or are they?

"What should we do?" Akari asked Ringo.

"I don't know! Spice and Sugar are gone and I left my Shining Mirror at home!" The Regichina spotted them and advanced. The girls screamed and ran away from it. The Regichina chased after them throughout the forest. It sent several small energy blasts at them, which they just barely dodged.

"It's stronger than the others!" Ringo said.

"We have to do something!" Akari exclaimed. She stopped and turned around, facing the Regichina. She then ran up to it and punched its leg. Akari screamed and cradled her fist with her other hand.

"Owww!" She shrieked. Akari whimpered. She felt the pain roll throughout her body in waves, but there was such excruciating pain in her hand. Akari tried to move one finger, and she screamed. Pain exploded in her hand.

"Look out!" Ringo grabbed Akari's arm and pulled her out of the way of a fist of the Regichina. And then they were running again. Running away and screaming, not really able to do anything else.

And then, because they were just that lucky, Ringo tripped. Akari just barely pulled her out of the way of a sudden dark energy blast from the Regichina. It missed, but the force of the explosion had still hit Akari and Ringo and sent them flying back.

"It's really strong..." Ringo wheezed. The Regichina raised its pitchfork and prepared to strike.

"We are done for. It was nice knowing you, Ringo. You were my best friend." Akari said. Ringo scowled. The girls screamed and closed their eyes as the Reigchina brought the pitchfork down on them.

There wasn't a blow or a stab. There wasn't any pain except Akari's hand. It has increased from when she pulled Ringo out of the way, but Akari swallowed her screams, but a whimper escaped here and there.

There was a burst if feathers and sparkles.

Akari and Ringo dared to open their eyes.

"I can't believe this!" Akari cried.

Standing over them was Spice and Sugar.

They were in their human forms and they each had their arms around a prong of the pitchfork, stopping it.

"Go!" Spice barked through gritted teeth. Akari and Ringo scrambled a good distance away from the Regichina. Spice and Sugar then released the pitchfork and jumped out of the way.

"C'mon, Spice." Sugar urged. He scowled.

"Ugh. I hate the new form." Spice grumbled. Sugar grinned.

"C'mon, guys! Transform into Pretty Cure!" There was a puff of smoke and Sugar and Spice disappeared. Instead, laying in front of Akari and Ringo were two cellphone-like devices with a stack of cards next to each one. The cards were oddly shaped.

"Crap. Here I go again. I'm going to do stuff against my will again!" Akari grumbled. She and Ringo picked up the devices and the first cards. The cards were in the shape of a heart with an angel on it. Akari and Ringo flipped open the device to see Spice's and Sugar's faces respectively. Below Spice's face was a shining ruby, and below Sugar's was a sparkling sapphire. Akari and Ringo inserted their heart-shaped angel cards into the bottom of the device and took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!" Akari and Ringo pressed the ruby and sapphire respectively in the device.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a burst of blue feathers and Ringo's appear in a burst of red feathers. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. They land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"Our sparkling twin jewels! Love and Happiness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire said.

"Eh!?" Cure Ruby screamed. "Look, Sapphire! You look so different!"

"You too, Ruby!" It was true. Cure Ruby wore a pale red corset top that has pink laces in the front from the bottom up and has pink trimming. Her top is sleeveless but there are pink frills around her armholes. Her top is a V-Neck that reaches high at the back of her neck. She has three thin wing-like transparent white sleeves. Her white arm warmers had pink frills and a heart-shaped ruby on the back of each hand. Her skirt is red with a pink tint. The bow in the back is longer than before. She has pink mini-shorts underneath and her boots still look the same, but seem more elaborate. Her red choker now has a heart on it and a longer bow in the back of it. Her ruby earrings are hearts. Her hair hasn't changed much. Despite it grew somewhat longer, the ends of her ponytail just barely brushed past her shoulder because it sat so high on her head. It was still its reddish pink color, but the hair tie is now bright pink with hearts in the middle. Cure Ruby gained a red jeweled headpiece with the jewel in the shape of a heart. Her pink bow had small white wings overlapping it with a heart-shaped ruby in the middle.

Cure Sapphire's outfit was almost exactly like Cure Ruby's, but there were several differences. For one, Her top is a round neck, but, like Cure Ruby, it goes high up the back of her neck. For another, her top is is a pale blue, with blue laces of the corset and blue trimming. The bottom of her top is curved instead of pointed like Cure Ruby's. She has a white bow on her chest with a sapphire in the middle. Her arm warmers are white with blue frills and trimming and a heart-shaped sapphire on the back of each hand. The ribbons on the back of her bow choker are a little longer like the ones on her back. White hearts are added to her hair bows. Her boots are more elaborate and now whitish blue with blue trimming and the white socks reach up past her knees. She gains a second piercing above the heart-shaped sapphire earrings. And the sapphire on her tiara is heart-shaped like the sapphire on her chest. The sapphire is connected to two white wings that are smaller than the bow and overlap the bow. Her skirt is blue and just like Cure Ruby's but with more of a poof. She has white mini-shorts underneath.

"Focus~spicu!" Spice hissed from Cure Ruby's waist. The cellphone device he transformed into was in a pink, blue, and white pouch strapped to her waist. Sugar was in the same pouch attached to Sapphire's waist.

The Regichina began to attack, but Cure Ruby and Sapphire were faster. Their speed has increased, which startled all four of them. With Cure Ruby's good hand, she punched the Regichina while Cure Sapphire kicked it with such force, the Regichina was sent flying back, breaking trees in the process. They skillfully fought them, as if no time has passed since their final battle with Winze.

"Whoa." Cure Sapphire breathed when they landed together on the ground.

"I can't believe it! This is so cool!" Cure Ruby squealed. "Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"We have to purify it! C'mon!"

"But I'm not sure if we can still do Victory Prism Cascade again." This did not bring Cure Ruby's spirits down.

"I have a feeling we are going to do something on our own again!" And sure enough, Cure Ruby and Sapphire started glowing pink and blue respectively.

"Dreams are as powerful as shining love!" Cure Ruby began.

"They are as beautiful as sparkling happiness!" Cure Sapphire added.

"And they will always prevail!" They called in unison and they soared into the sky and took each other's hands. They in rapidly as they glow brighter until consumed in their ball of light of their respective colors. The duo began to dive at the Regichina, the colors of the lights mixing together. They flew straight towards the Regichina, gripping their hands together tightly and their free arms outstretched before them.

"Pretty Cure Lovely Jewel Reverie!" The Regichina crossed its arms protectively over itself, blocking the attack. The girls grunted and willed themselves to press forward against its defensive move. They suddenly glowed brighter and the Regichina could not hold its defense any longer. The girls slam into it and there's an explosion.

Cure Ruby and Sapphire stumble to the ground and land dizzily, falling flat on their butt. The Regichina turned to dust that was carried away in the wind. The Cures returned to normal, but they were extremely dizzy and relied on each other to get back into the treehouse.

Spice and Sugar returned to their fairy forms.

"Much better~spicu. I hate my new form~spicu."

"You're back! I can't believe it! So, is Pandora revived and trying to get revenge?" Ringo asked. Akari refused to even look at Spice.

"No~spicu. Pandora's palace has crumbled~spicu. They are gone~spicu."

"But we have a new problem~suga. And we need the Pretty Cure again~suga. A civil war is starting in the Prism Kingdom between the Temporal Fields and the Spatial Fields~suga."

"That's your problem. If there was another bad guy attacking, maybe we'd help. But after getting used like that, I refuse to work with you anymore." Akari said bitterly.

"She's just upset because we haven't heard from you. But I'm mad too. The only time you contact us is when you need help." Ringo explained.

"Why don't you try to write a letter while stopping your kingdom from tearing itself apart~spicu?" This was more directed towards Akari. There was obvious tension between the two of them, making Ringo and Sugar uncomfortable.

"Where's Cinnamon?" Ringo tried to change the subject.

"We lost her on our way here~suga."

"And what's with the new forms?" Ringo asked.

"Blessing of Queen Crystal~suga. For saving her kingdom~suga." Sugar replied.

"What!? And we get nothing!? The people who actually did all of the work!?" Akari slammed her fist down on the table in anger. Unfortunately, it was her hurt hand. She screamed in pain and cradled it close to her heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It hurt so bad.

"What did you do to your hand~spicu?" Spice suddenly demanded.

"What's it to you? We are just some people who do your dirty work!" Akari snapped.

"She tried fighting the Regichina before you two arrived." Ringo answered. She peered at her hand. "Oh my god. I think it's broken. We need to get you at hospital!"

"Spice~suga." Sugar said to him. He scowled and then in a puff of smoke, transformed into his human form. He moved towards Akari, who scooted back against the wall.

"Stay away from me." Akari hissed. Ringo was surprised at how her best friend was acting towards Spice.

"What is going on between you two?" Ringo demanded.

"We got in a fight." Akari responded quietly. Spice laughed.

"Hardly. You just screamed at me and ran off." Spice corrected. Akari rolled her eyes and winced, as pain spiked through her hand.

"When was this?" Ringo asked.

"Yesterday..." Akari answered sheepishly. Ringo sighed.

"Let Spice look at your hand~suga." Sugar commanded. Spice moved closer towards Akari, reaching out.

"I don't want him near me." Akari growled, scooting away into a corner. Spice scowled.

"Just get over it. Let me help you." He urged, approaching her.

"No."

"Stop being so difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult! I'm holding my ground. You guys were jerks the way you treated us. And you get the rewards! We get nothing!" Akari shouted.

"Queen Crystal has planned to build statues of you so everyone knew that you were the heroes~suga. Everybody talks about you and wishes to meet you~suga. Especially the Queen's daughter~suga! But now everyone has turned on each other~suga. The Crystal Crusaders have stolen the Unity Beads from the Temporal and Spatial Towers so they don't ring in harmony and everyone has turned against each other~suga." Sugar explained.

"Crystal Crusaders?"

"Unity Beads?"

"The Crystal Crusaders have formed against the Prism Kingdom after the fall of Pandora~suga. Their leader supposedly was close to Winze and wanted to avenge his death and take over the world using the power of the Unity Beads~suga. They Unity Beads are in both of the towers and keeps them in balance and harmony~suga. They hold a very special, unknown power~suga. We don't even know about that power~suga."

"And you're asking us to stop these 'Crystal Crusaders?'" Akari asked. "Why should we?"

"Because they want to take over your world too. You can't escape this. Sooner or later, they will come and destroy both of our worlds. We have to work together whether you like it or not." Spice replied. Akari wanted to help hem deep down. She wanted to help her mom and she really missed Spice.

"C'mon, Akari. We have no choice." Ringo pointed out. Akari sighed and tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Spice grabbed her wrist and examined her injured hand. Akari screamed as waves of pain hit Akari.

"You are so stupid. Definitely broke it. You take such poor care of yourself." Spice growled. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it with a featherlight kiss. Akari's face turned and extreme shade if red and almost passed out right there. Did he just do that!?

Her hand didn't hurt anymore. He gently moved her fingers.

"Does that hurt?" He asked. Akari shook her head, words getting stuck in her throat. He still examined her hand with such tenderness, Akari could not believe it was Spice examining it.

"Spice's kisses have healing powers~suga." Sugar explained.

"That's useful." Ringo remarked. And then, it seemed almost reluctant, Spice released Akari's hand.

"Thanks..." Akari whispered, her face still hot. "I'll help again..."

"Yay~suga! Now we just need to find Sora and Cinnamon and then we'll be all together again like the good 'ole days~suga!" Sugar cheered.

* * *

**Author: yes, I was inspired by Sailor Moon. I tried to make it like the rest of the different Pretty Cure series and incorporate a small tribute to Sailor Moon. So...yeah...please review!**


	2. Episode 2: Return of the Emerald!

"Spice and Sugar have returned! And there's this new baddies group called the Crystal Crusaders that had stolen the Unity Beads! And Ringo and I have gotten a huge upgrade! It's so cool!"

"SORA!" Akari called as she raced towards the school. "Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora!" Akari slammed right into the doors to the school and fell back. And then she face palmed herself. "Pull, not push..."

"Idiot~spicu..." Spice muttered from her bag. Akari scowled and pulled the doors open. She raced towards her classroom.

"SORA!" Akari called as she neared it.

"Akari!" Akari flung open the classroom door and collided against Sora, who was leaving. They both fell back and fell flat on their butts.

"Spice and Sugar are back!" Akari announced as she hopped to her feet and helped Sora up.

"Ringo told me, but I didn't actually believe her!"

"Guys, don't talk about it out here where people can hear." Ringo spoke as she pulled the two into the classroom.

Next to the teacher at the front of the class stood a boy. He was tall, dark, handsome. He had messy blonde hair but it fell so beautifully and perfectly. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and when they fell on Akari, she melted. He smiled such a gorgeous white dazzling smile.

"Good morning, class. This is Sato Ren. He is a new student here today so lets all welcome him." Akari was practically drooling and completely charmed by his beauty.

"Please call me Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you all and have class with you." He looked directly at Akari, who's face turned bright red as she gawked at him.

"Please take a seat. You can sit right next to Kokorohi-San." Akari was mentally cheering. The hot new guy was sitting in the desk next to her! It's a dream come true. She's the princess, literally, and he can be her Prince Charming! They will talk and eventually he will fall in love with her and live happily ever after!

"Excuse me? Kokorohi-San?" He was sitting in his seat and leaning over to her. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" In a daze, she handed him a pencil.

"P-please call me Akari..." She stammered. He smiled his enchanting smile.

"Thank you, Akari." He winked at her. She could just pass out. Butterflies filled her stomach and she felt so giddy. And then she realized that she gave him her only pencil.

"Psst! Ringo! Do you have an extra pencil?" Akari asked in a hushed tone and poked Ringo's shoulder. She turned around and handed Akari a pencil. "Thanks!"

* * *

"You've got it bad." Sora teased Akari while they were eating lunch on the roof. Ringo has been filling in Sora about yesterday's events while Akari stared into space daydreaming romances with Ren. Spice and Sugar sat beside them in their fairy forms, eating their lunches Ringo packed for them even though they have a card that feeds them, but Spice really hates his new form.

"Got what bad?" Akari asked, snapping from her dream.

"I think someone likes the new guy." Sora went on. Akari's face flushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I do n-not!" She protested.

"The new guy~spicu?"

"There's a new student in our class. Sato Ren. He sits next to Akari." Ringo explained.

"Who has the hots for him." Sora added mischievously.

"You don't have time for a love life~spicu. You have to get the Unity Beads back~spicu. No boyfriends~spicu." Spice decreed. Akari rolled her eyes.

"You aren't the boss of me. I can have a love life if I want to and you can't do anything about it!" Akari snapped. "Aren't I the boss of you, anyway?"

"I don't work for you~spicu. I work for Queen Crystal~spicu." Spice retorted. He kept his face as impassive as ever, but in his eyes, there was anger blazing. No one noticed.

* * *

"I don't like him~spicu." Spice grumbled at the end of the day from Akari's bag. Akari rolled her eyes as she walked to volleyball practice.

"What's wrong with him? He's perfect!" Akari protested.

"Bad vibe~spicu. He's evil~spicu. Not for you~spicu. Plus, he's sooo out of your league~spicu. Even if you wished it when you opened the Miracle Box, it would never happen~spicu."

"You're so mean!" Akari whined. She could sense his smirk under the lid of his cellphone form. She then "accidentally" swung her bag against the wall.

"Ow~spicu!"

"Oops. My bad." Akari said sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose~spicu!"

"I'm a princess! I can do what I want!"

As Akari rounded the corner, she rammed right into Ren.

"Now that has been the third time!" Akari snapped as she quickly gathered her contents that have spilled out of her bag.

"I'm so sorry." He said, kneeling down and helping her gather her things. Akari's face flushed as she froze, struck by his kindness and beauty. Akari then got a brilliant idea. She could take Ren on a tour of the school and town and he would slowly fall in love with her and they would kiss at sunset oh-so-romantically.

But then she almost gasped when he picked up Spice in his cellphone form and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Akari quickly grabbed Spice and stuffed him in her bag.

"Cool phone." He got to his feet and took Akari's hands and helped her to hers.

"Thanks..." Akari muttered again.

"Were you talking to someone?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. Oh no. He heard Akari's conversation!

"Uh, my dad. On the phone." Akari said quickly, praying he would believe her.

"Oh, ok. It was none of my business anyway." He shrugged.

"So, um, maybe I could show you around!" Akari suddenly blurted. He arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, I'd like that very much. I get lost so easily." He admitted sheepishly and smiled. Akari grinned. Yes!

"Well, I'll be off. Maybe after volleyball practice, okay?"

"Can I watch?" Akari blushed.

"I-if you really want to..." She mumbled. No way! The hottest guy ever wants to watch her play volleyball! It's a dream come true!

"I'd love to." He grinned. Akari melted.

* * *

Akari found herself running through the halls of the school screaming. This Regichina was different. It was blue and took the form of a volleyball. It chased Akari throughout the school as she tried to look for Ringo and Sugar. Akari held Spice tightly in her hand.

Akari was glad Ren excused himself to the bathroom in the middle of practice when the Regichina attacked. It seemed to absorb dark energy from everyone like the old ones.

"Ringooooo!" Akari screamed. Ringo burst through a door, Sugar in her hand from a classroom and slammed right into Akari. They both fell back. "Let's go!" Akari didn't wait for Ringo to respond. She grabbed Ringo's free hand and pulled her to her feet. Akari and Ringo inserted their heart-shaped angel cards into the bottom of the device and took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!" Akari and Ringo pressed the ruby and sapphire respectively in the device.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a burst of blue feathers and Ringo's appear in a burst of red feathers. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. They land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"Our sparkling twin jewels! Love and Happiness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire said.

"Chi! Na! Regichina!" The Regichina bellowed. Cure Ruby charged at the Regichina and gave it a good punch, but it dodged quickly. The Regichina slammed Cure Ruby to the ground.

Now it was Cure Sapphire's turn. She expected it to dodge like it did with Ruby, so she prepared herself to move to the left when it did so it wouldn't escape her powerful kicks. Unfortunately, it dodged to the right when Sapphire attacked with her kicks, and she too, missed. The Regichina punched her into the ground next to Ruby.

"This one's stronger than the last one..." Cure Ruby groaned as she got it her feet. She helped Sapphire up. They raced to attack the Regichina, which again, dodged their attacks and slammed them against the wall.

"And faster..." Cure Sapphire added weakly. Cure Ruby and Sapphire pulled themselves out of the wall. It advanced towards them quickly, but they prepared to attack. But as they are about to execute their plan, it punched them back to the ground. It raised its blue pitchfork for the final strike.

A soccer ball hit the Regichina in the nose.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

The Reigchina spotted its attacker, which was Sora. It ran towards her. She froze, realizing that she couldn't fight it, and took off running. The Regichina chased her throughout the school, as she ran away screaming.

Suddenly, Cure Ruby and Sapphire tackled the Regichina from behind to the ground.

"Whoa. New outfits?" Sora asked.

"No. We've had these and have just been wearing them under our old ones all this time." Cure Ruby replied sarcastically. This distracted her and Sapphire. Taking the opportunity with its free hand, the Regichina pulled them off and chucked them to the ground as consciousness began to slip from the dynamic duo. It raised its pitchfork again, this time intending to make its final strike.

"I said, leave them alone!" Sora screamed as she rushed out and stood in front of the Pretty Cure. The Regichina brought down its pitchfork as she spread her arms wide.

There was a burst of feathers and sparkles.

"Sora~Cinu!" Cinnamon chirped as she flew straight towards Sora. Sora was bathed in a green light and the world around her disappeared.

"Cinnamon!" Sora pulled Cinnamon into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much~Cinu! I'm sorry I didn't write, but I kind of forgot~Cinu...there's a civil war being sparked~Cinu! And you have to stop it~Cinu!" Cinnamon explained.

"Spice and Sugar explained it all to me. They said they lost you on their way here."

"Those mines are such a maze~Cinu...it's really fun~Cinu! Now, I have to tell you something, but I forgot~Cinu..." Cinnamon scratched her head with her wing in deep thought. "Oh well~Cinu. Must not be that important anyway~Cinu."

"Cinnamon, where are we?" Cinnamon stopped and looked around.

"Good question~Cinu. Oh, I know~Cinu! Transform~Cinu!" In a green puff of smoke, Cinnamon has transformed into a green, gold, and white cellphone like device with a stack of cards. Sora opened the device, and there was Cinnamon's face. Right below it was a glittering emerald with small bright opal below that.

"Eh!?" Sora cried. Feathers blow past Cinnamon's device. Automatically, she inserted a heart-shaped card with an angel on it into the bottom of Cinnamon's device. "Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" She pressed the emerald on the device.

Her body and short hair glows green. She has glowing white wings on her back as she spreads her arms and falls back. As she free falls, feathers of wind blow and circle Sora. She claps. The feathers transform into green ribbons that wrap around her arms and form her arm warmers. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a burst of green feathers, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a burst of green feathers, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and blows the wings into many feathers. Two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes and lands.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness. The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Eh!? Look! I have a new outfit like you guys too!" Cure Emerald exclaimed, looking at herself. Her top is a green corset with white laces and yellow trimming. She has yellow spaghetti strap top with three thin transparent wing-like sleeves on her shoulders. Her green skirt is atop yellow shorts. Her green bow in the back is considerably longer. Her boots go up to her shin and are green with white laces and yellow heels. She has gold bands holding her hair. The bow in the back of her neck is longer. The gold bow on her chest has an emerald in the middle and small white wings overlapping the yellow bow. On her arms are long white arm warmers with a green emerald on the back of each hand and yellow and green designs on them. Strapped to her waist was a green, white, and yellow pouch with the device in it.

Suddenly, the Regichina charged at Cure Emerald. She spun around and dodged its punch. There were several green blurs all around the Regichina. Cure Emerald punched it down to the ground, but before it could even completely fall, Emerald sprinted to the other side of it and kick its side.

Cure Emerald attacked the Regichina. She came from everyone. At one second, she would be by its arm. The next, she's punching its head. And then, maybe she's kicking its leg.

Cure Emerald suddenly was in front of the Regichina, and punched its chest to the ground. She could jump high. She was practically flying.

"Face the wrath of Cure Emerald for hurting my friends!" She back flipped out of a window that just happened to be open. Instead of falling, she glowed in a green aura and shot straight towards the Regichina like a missile.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Drop!" Her body burst into green flames. As she nears he Regichina rapidly, the green flames disappear and she's in a green aura that seems to take the shape of a bird, almost. Her body inside the green bird aura looks like black and white. Cure Emerald slams into the Regichina full force, but she lands safely.

The Regichina turned to dust, leaving behind a black bead. When Cure Emerald picked it up, the black disappeared, revealing a beautiful bead.

"Emerald! You're back!" Cure Ruby tackled her in a hug. "And you look so cool!"

"And on a great start to getting those Unity Beads back." Cure Sapphire added.

"Yay~Cinu! The team's back just like the good ole days~Cinu!" Cinnamon chirped from Cure Emerald's waist. The girls laughed.

* * *

**Author: so? What do you think of the seguel? Please review! I want to know what you guys think if I should've left it without a sequel or that you like the sequel and I should continue it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Episode 3: Enter, Number Four!

"Cinnamon's back too! Now our team is complete again! Well, it may never be complete again without Arashi, but we know she's always with us. We got one Unity Bead so far! Now we just have to get the rest..."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! That pink bow on your uniform compliments you beautifully!" A girl squealed as she suddenly appeared in front of Akari and Ringo as they walked to school.

"Eh!? You think so!?" Akari cries.

"Of course!" The girl gave Akari and Ringo a once over. She was an elementary school student and wore the uniform to a different elementary school. She had purple hair that reached to her shoulder blades. She had a white headband with a baby pink bow on it. Her uniform was the typical sailor-like fuku. Blue pleaded skirt, blue sailor styled collar with pink stripes,cans a white blouse. But she had a big purple bow on her chest. The short sleeves were puffed. On her wrist was a white band. On it was a big purple rose with a pink pearl in the middle. There was also some light purple lace incorporated into her uniform in a very fashionable way.

"Hmmm. Yes, I think I designed that uniform." The girl said, tapping her foot and holding her chin in deep thought.

"Don't tell me...you're Korikuukan Shinju!" Ringo exclaimed. The girl frowned.

"Don't call me Shinju. I'm known as Kori." She said firmly.

"So, you're famous?" Akari asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She's the youngest fashion designer ever! Only 10! And her sister is only nineteen! With her mom and her sister, they launched the PrismPop line!"

"Eh!? PrismPop?! Really!? I love PrismPop!" Akari squealed. "I'm Kokorohi Akari, but don't be afraid to call me Akari!"

"And I'm Yorokobi Ringo."

"I can't believe I me a celebrity!"

"I'm not a real celebrity. Kaminari Tamaki is a real idol!" Kori protested.

"I love Kaminari Tamaki!" Akari cried. "She's so cool! She's my favorite new idol!"

"And she's so young! And so famous!"

"Who's Kaminari Tamaki?" Ringo asked.

"She's this brand new idol! She appeared only a week ago and her songs have been number one on all of the charts! She's the newest, coolest sensation ever!" Akari and Kori explained excitedly.

A strange school bell rang.

"I'm late for school!" Kori cried, running off. Akari and Ringo smiled.

"She goes to St. Ivory's Academy." Ringo noted.

"So prestigious!" Akari remarked. The two girls walked to school.

* * *

"Kori!" Akari called after school. She rushed up to Kori, who was walking from her school carrying some ice skates in her hand. "You ice skate?" Akari asked.

"Are you kidding me? Ice skating is my life!" Kori exclaimed. "Hi, Ringo!" Kori waved to Ringo, who was approaching with Sora.

"Who's the squirt?" Sora asked, eyeing Kori.

"I'm Kori!" Kori greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you." Sora and Kori shook hands.

"Where are you off to?" Ringo asked.

"I have an ice skating tournament. Wish me luck! I hope to win so I have enough money to launch my latest outfits!"

"That's so cool!" Akari gushed.

"Why can't you just ask your mom?" Sora asked. Kori looked down and shifted her feet nervously.

"Well, mom sorta isn't feeling too good. She hasn't been able to come up with anything good right now and sales are going down. She doesn't really listen to my ideas so much so I have to come up with the money myself."

"Like, she has the flu?" Akari asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's more mental. She kind of lost her marbles after my sister Hotaru disappeared."

"I read about that! That's awful. Any news at all?" Ringo asked.  
"Nothing. I thought maybe she went back to college, but it turns out she's not there. They were a real tag team, mom and Hotaru. But Hotaru always listened to my ideas and pitched them! And mom kind of now doesn't really listen because of the shock of Hotaru going missing..." Kori was nervously swaying and started crying.

"Don't worry." Akari smiled, wiping Kori's tears away. "Everything's going to be okay in the end. Because if its not okay, then its not the end." Kori smiled and nodded in agreement. "Let's go!" Akari suddenly clapped her hands over her Kori's and ran off.

"Go where?" Kori asked as Akari dragged her. Sora and Ringo called after them, and rushed after the two.

"Your ice skating tournament, of course, silly! You can't be late!" Akari grinned at Kori. Kori laughed.

"I think you're the silly one." Kori remarked.

* * *

"Jeez. Everyone's so good!" Kori whined as she watched the rest of the girls skate across the ice.

"Yeah, but you're even better! You're Kori!" Akari reassured.

"This is just the semifinals. If you win, you're going to the finals!" Ringo added.

"When you go out there, just imagine how badly you want to win, how badly you need the money." Sora advised.

"Here we have entry number four, Korikuukan Shinju!" The announced announced.

"Good luck, Kori!" The trio called as they walked to their front row seats. Kori grinned and waved at them as she entered the rink. She wore a beautiful, elaborate purple and white outfit with pink sparkles and her hair was in a tight bun with a white flower in it.

A song began to play on the speakers. Kori glided across the ice, doing swift and graceful tricks and skating moves that seemed very advanced for her age. The trio was impressed and cheered loudly with the crowd when she nailed a jump where she turned five times.

When Kori finished her complex routine, the crowd was cheering madly for her. She was breathless as she exited the ring. Sora, Akari, and Ringo rushed to Kori's locker room.

"That was amazing, Kori!" Akari gushed, hugging Kori tightly. "You're so going to finals!"

"Akari, you're suffocating her!" Ringo cried. Akari looked at Kori, who's face was as purple as her dress. Akari released her and Kori breathed and tried to get more air into her lungs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kori wheezed.

"Sorry..." Akari apologized sheepishly. Kori smiled.

"It's okay. And thanks. I've never had support like this before. Afterwards, lets all go get some ice cream!" Everyone liked Kori's idea.

"Promise!" Akari agreed.

"And now, our finalists are..." The announcer began on the speakers. The girls listened intently as he listed several girls' names. But they didn't hear Kori's in any of them. "And Korikuukan Shinju!"

"Yes!"

"You're so close now, Kori!"

"We know you'll win for sure!" The trio squealed. Sora, Ringo, and Akari walked back to their seats while Kori changed her dress to a simple, but beautiful white and purple skating outfit.

"And here's our last finalist, entry number four, Korikuukan Shinju!" Kori skated into the rink gracefully and waited patiently in a pose for the music to start. It began, and then she elegantly skated advanced moves on the ice. When she landed from a jump, she lost her balance. But she had to edit her routine to make it look intentional or just not as bad so she won't get scored lowly.

But suddenly, the music ceased. The crowd had gone silent. And Kori was on her back on the ice, dark aura leaving her body that was trapped in the trance. The dark energy was going to one source, and that was a Regichina that took the form of an ice skate standing one rink. But this was a different one. It's horns, tail, and pitchfork was gold instead of red, black, or blue.

"Regi!" It called.

"Kori!" The trio rushed to her aid.

"Let's go!" Feathers blow past the devices. Akari and Ringo inserted their heart-shaped angel cards into the bottom of the device and took hands. Sora inserted a heart-shaped card with an angel on it into the bottom of Cinnamon's device.

"Dual Prism Power!" Akari and Ringo pressed the ruby and sapphire of their devices.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Sora pressed the emerald in Cinnamon's device. Her body and short hair glows green. She has glowing white wings on her back as she spreads her arms and falls back. As she free falls, feathers of wind blow and circle Sora. She claps. The feathers transform into green ribbons that wrap around her arms and form her arm warmers. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a burst of green feathers, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a burst of green feathers, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and blows the wings into many feathers. Two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a burst of blue feathers and Ringo's appear in a burst of red feathers. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. The trio land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness. The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Our sparkling jewels! Love, happiness, kindness and hope! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" The trio posed.

"Well, well, well!" A too familiar voice called. Standing next to the Regichina was the one and only, Spriz.

She wore a black and yellow uniform like Pandora's, but on the left of her chest was CC and a beautiful beaded necklace around her neck.

"Spriz!" Cure Ruby gasped.

"It can't be~suga!" Sugar cried inside the pouch.

"She was crushed when Pandora's palace crumbled~spicu!" Spice called from his pouch.

"Ha! As if." Spriz scoffed. "Superbia found me and was kind enough to take me under her wing. Together, the Crystal Crusaders will avenge Winze's death and tear the Prism Kingdom apart. And what better way to do it than watch it do it itself?" Spriz laughed.

"We won't let you! Lets go!"

Cure Ruby was the first to charge. She ran right towards the Regichina, but when she stepped onto the rink, she slipped and fell flat on her face. Cure Sapphire and Emerald were right behind her, and also slipped.

Cure Ruby jumped to her feet. The Regichina swung a big punch at her, but she jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, she landed on the ice and slipped. She screamed in surprise as she fell flat on her back. The Regichina stomped on her and she cried out in pain.

Cure Sapphire was trying to steady herself and Emerald slid her way over to the Regichina. Emerald couldn't slide out of the way though from the Regichina's attack. Many razor blades shot out from its mouth, but she dodged. Unfortunately, Emerald was slammed against the walls of the rink to avoid the attack.

Cure Sapphire has steadied herself and jumped to kick it, but it just smoothly glided out of harms way. Cure Sapphire landed, slipped, and fell flat on her face.

Cure Ruby has recovered and ran to punch the Regichina. She tried to use the sliding to her advantage as she smoothly slid over to the Regichina, but it just took a step out of her way. Cure Ruby just slid right past the Regichina, arm prepared for a punch that never came. She sweat dropped but could not stop sliding and she collided against the wall.

Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald made several more attempts to stop the Regichina, but they ended up in its mercy. They were lying on the ice, and the Regichina prepared to shoot more razors. Spriz laughed at them.

"We have to save Kori..." Cure Ruby began. She slowly got to her feet. She slipped, but kept her balance.

"So she can win," Cure Sapphire added, rising to her feet.

"And so that she can find her sister." Cure Emerald finished, standing next to Ruby.

"That's so stupid!" Spriz called. The Regichina fired several razors. They dodged in unison, but also slipped in harmony and crashed in the wall in unison. They quickly recovered.

"So cute! I love your outfits! I can't believe I didn't think of such adorable outfits! They compliment you guys so beautifully!" Kori squealed when she snapped out of her trance. This distracted the three Pretty Cure. The Regichina fired razors at them, and there was an explosion, knocking the three back against a wall. The Regichina prepared to fire its razors again.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt my friends!" Kori shouted. She rushed over and hugged the Regichina's leg tightly. She pulled on it and hit it, but her efforts were useless.

"Get away, Kori..." Cure Ruby said.

"You're just a squirt...you'll get hurt..." Cure Emerald added weakly.

"And please don't tell anyone about this." Cure Sapphire chimed in.

"I don't care! I don't care if I'm just a kid! You're nothing but a mean bully and its not okay that you hurt my friends! You can't hurt them! I won't let you!" Kori screamed. There's a burst of feathers and sparkles.

"Hey, you~frostu!" A voice called. A creature came running on all fours. It resembled a kitten, but with a light pinkish purple body and white marks all over. It had a long, curly tail and a ribbon around its neck with a bell attached that rang as it ran.

"Eh!? A cat!?" Kori cried.

"It's so cute!" Cure Ruby smiled weakly.

"Frosting~sugar?" Sugar asked from Cure Sapphire's waist.

"Is that Frosting~Cinu!? Frosting~Cinu!" Cinnamon chirped from her pouch.

"You have to transform~frostu! And they said I couldn't find the other Precure~frostu!" Frosting then leaped towards Kori. There was a puff of purple smoke, and Frosting was now a purple and white cellphone-like device with a stack of cards. Kori caught Frosting.

"How the heck am I supposed to transform?! Did that cat just turn into this phone!? I'm pretty sure cats don't do that!" Kori cried. The device flipped open, revealing Frosting's face. Below it was a glittering pink pearl.

"I'm not a cat~frostu! I said, transform~frostu!"

"I don't know how!" Kori shot back. Feathers blow past the device. And then suddenly, Kori grabbed a card from the deck. It was heart-shaped with an angel on it. Kori gasped at what her hand was doing. She inserted the heart-shaped card at the bottom of the device.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Kori called, pressing the pearl in the device. Kori spins and drops the device into water that she floats over. The water claps around Kori and freezes her in ice. White wings appear on Kori and they unfold, shattering the ice and revealing her in a pale purple leotard. Kori skates on the frozen water and in an aurora beam wraps around her arms while they are outstretched behind her. Kori skates back wards and jumps into the air spinning four times and her skirt and bow appears. She lands perfectly and spins many times on one foot while the other is outstretched high into the air. Her boots appear when an aurora beam wraps around her feet. She skates to the end very fast, her hair growing much lighter. Her choker and other accessories appear in an aurora flash and her eyes change color. She falls and lands gracefully.

"The pearl symbolizes courage! The power if courage in everyone's heart, Cure Pearl!" Cure Pearl posed.

"Cure..." Cure Ruby began.

"Pearl?" Cure Sapphire finished.

"Look! I have a cute outfit like you guys! Cool!" Cure Pearl's new pinkish purple eyes sparkled. She wears a sleeveless, turtle-neck pale purple corset top that has a big purple bow in the middle and white laces and trimming. Overlapping the bow is white angel wings. In the middle of the bow is a pink pearl. She has three wing-like transparent sleeves like Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Her skirt is a purple pleaded skirt with a pale purple bow in the back. She has white arm warmers with purple frills and a heart-shaped pink pearl on the back of each hand. Her hair reaches to her mid-back. It is lavender with a bright white headband with a pearl on each side of her head. Her purple boots are ankle high and white trimming.

"Another Pretty Cure!? You grow like weeds!" Spriz spat.

"So I'm a Pretty Cure? Like a superhero?!" Cure Pearl cried. Cure Pearl looked up at the Regichina, and froze at what she's up against. "Wahh! It's so big!" The Regichina threw some razors at her. Cure Pearl screamed and glided out of the way. She could easily skate across the ice. Cure Pearl skated out of the way of every attack. It would've been more graceful if she wasn't screaming and sobbing.

"Go away! You're too scary to be in an ice rink like this one!" Cure Pearl sobbed.

Cure Pearl dodged a razor, but she lost her balance. The Regichina prepared the final blow. Cure Pearl closed her eyes, hoping it'll be painless. She cried because she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Cure Pearl didn't want to die yet. And yet, her she was...

Cure Ruby sprinted towards Cure Pearl and leapt. Cure Ruby punched the Regichina across the face, knocking it across the rink.

"We promised to get ice cream after this." Cure Ruby said as she landed. But she slipped when she landed. Cure Pearl giggled. Cure Sapphire and Emerald fought the Regichina, but they could not keep their balance on the ice. The three Pretty Cure tried to protect Cure Pearl, but they were exhausted and brutally beaten up.

"We promised..." Cure Pearl whispered to herself. She got to her feet as she watched the trio slip and slam against the walls. Cure Pearl wiped her eyes angrily, even though tears still poured out of her eyes and she balled her hands into fists. "We promised! And I want to keep it!" Cure Pearl skated across the ice on her boots towards the Regichina. She then leapt into the air and spun around. On the first turn, her foot kicked the Regichina's chest powerfully.

Cure Pearl landed on her feet gracefully and imitated Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald with their fight moves. Cure Pearl found it easier for her to kick than punch, and her kicks were very powerful. "Look! I'm fighting the Regichina!" Cure Pearl said. She had stopped crying.

The Regichina was furious. It sent many razors towards Cure Pearl. She quickly covered her face with her arms. A big glowing purple shield appeared over her and protected her from the razors. Cure Pearl realized what she just conjured and grinned.

"I'm so cool!" Cure Pearl called. The shield disappeared, and she was ready to fight the Regichina. She swiftly kicked the Regichina. When she finished, it was lying on the ice, and Cure Pearl stood nearby, breathless.

"Now...what?" Cure Pearl asked. The Regichina stirred, and began to rise. Cure Pearl froze. She was out of moves. She was exhausted. And then, she began to cry. "What do I do? I'm tired and I don't know what to do..." She whined.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Drop!" Cure Emerald slams into the Regichina full force in a green bird of energy, but she lands safely.

"Regichina!" It exploded and glittering bead fell. Cure Pearl caught it and examined it.

"This isn't over, Pretty Cure! Don't get too cocky just because there's a fourth!" Spriz growled.

"And you don't get too cocky that you're back with a new evil group!" Cure Emerald countered. Spriz glared at her and then disappeared.

"I can't believe you're a Pretty Cure too, Kori!" Cure Ruby flung herself to Cure Pearl and hugged her tightly. "This is awesome! Now I don't have to do so much work!"

"Akari..." Ringo sighed when they de-transformed and everything returned to normal. Sora gave a hopeless look.

"The three schoolgirls, please get off the ice for our competition." The announcer boomed on the intercom. The audience laughed. Akari, Ringo, and Sora smiled sheepishly and rushed to get off the ice, but they slipped and fell on each other, prompting the audience to laugh some more.

"And now, let us begin with entry number four, Korikuukan Yuki!" The announcer said when Akari, Ringo, and Sora got back to their seats in one piece.

The music began to play. Kori began to skate so skillfully and gracefully. She skated her heart out and poured her soul into the routine. Kori wanted to win so badly. This was her second chance, and she nailed those leaps and twirls. Kori did her absolute best, and she knew that she had to do better because she was up against an older age group.

When Kori finished, she was sweating a lot and breathless. But she was grinning like an idiot. She gracefully skated off the rink. The judges calculated the scores.

"Can our finalist please enter the rink for awards? Repeat, all finalists please enter the rink for awards." The announcer boomed after a few minutes.

"Hug for good luck!" Akari quickly hugged Kori and Ringo and Sora joined in. They released her for her to enter the rink.

"Thanks, guys!" Kori grinned and skated onto the rink with the four other finalists.

"In fourth place we have Watanabe Sakura-San." The young announcer gave the girl a medal as people clapped. "Third place is Ito Mika-San." A medal was given to her as well. "Second is Yamazaki Haruka-San." A small trophy was given to her. "And our champion of our tournament is," there was a pause as the announcer opened the envelope.

"Korikuukan Shinju-San! Congratulations!" Kori screamed in glee as he handed her a dazzling trophy. The crowd went wild. "Not only do you win this trophy, but also ¥186780! Congratulations! Thank you everyone for competing..."

* * *

"You were absolutely amazing, Kori!" Akari squealed. They all sat in the ice cream parlor.

"She means both the ice skating and the fighting." Ringo explained. Kori happily ate her ice cream sundae.

"You did much better than Akari when she first became a Pretty Cure." Sora teased.

"You weren't even there!" Akari snapped.

"Ringo told me the whole story." Sora replied. Akari looked at Ringo, who smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't know what to do either!" Akari whined. Ringo patted her back.

"You should go to the Olympics, Kori. You'll win the gold for sure!" Sora said, changing the subject.

"But I don't want to go to the Olympics. All I wanna do is...stay home and eat ice cream." Kori responded.

"Me too!" Akari agreed. She high fived Kori. Ringo and Sora gave them hopeless looks.

"But I can't do a cool attack like you guys." Kori pointed out.

"Maybe it's just a big girl thing." Sora suggested.

"I'm a big girl! I can fight with the big girls!" Kori protested.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it and you'll do a cool attack like us." Ringo reassured.

"Maybe even cooler!" Akari added. "But anyway,"

"Welcome to the Pretty Cure team!" The trio said to Kori. Kori grinned, but there was ice cream all over her face. They laughed.


	4. Episode 4: Friend or Foe?

"There's a fourth Pretty Cure! And its Kori! And now wee are back to four Pretty Cure! It's amazing, but I wish someone would've told me beforehand!"

The four of them sat in Akari's tree house. Ringo has provided the apple juice, and Sora brought all different kinds of sweets from her cafe. Sora, Ringo, Kori, and Akari worked on homework. Spice, Sugar, Cinnamon, and Frosting were munching on Sora's desserts.

"This is impossible! Math shouldn't even be legal." Kori complained.

"Agreed." Sora said.

"Maybe I can help you, Kori." Akari offered.

"Thanks, but I need someone smart to help me." Kori said bluntly. "Ringo, will you help me?" Sora laughed at Akari as Ringo assisted Kori with her homework.

The afternoon bore on. Akari was silent, in deep thought. Akari suddenly slammed the pencil she was chewing the end of onto the table, startling everyone. "Let's go!" She jumped to her feet.

"Now where?" Sora asked.

"I have to go talk to Queen Crystal and figure out how many Pretty Cure are out there. The more we have, the less work for me!" Akari replied.

"Pretty Cure are chosen warriors~frostu. Not just anyone could be one~frostu." Frosting explained. "There was a trio a few years ago, I think~frostu. But one of them, Cure Topaz, betrayed the other two and joined Pandora~frostu. The other two disappeared~frostu."

"I remember hearing about that~suga!" Sugar agreed.

"Anyway, you can contact the Prism Kingdom by using the telephone card~frostu. Spice, let them use it~frostu." Spice rolled his eyes and in a puff of smoke, he transformed into his cellphone-like device. Akari pulled out the stack of cards and flipped through them.

"Here it is!" Akari pulled out a diamond-shaped with a telephone on it. She inserted it the bottom of Spice's device. A hologram appeared over the device that came from the ruby. It was fuzzy like and there was a ringing like a phone.

"What's your emergency, Spice?" Queen Crystal's face appeared. She looked very frustrated and frazzled.

"Cool! Jeez, technology these days is advancing so fast." Kori said.

"Where's Icing~frostu?" Frosting asked.

"Missing. At the worst time too. No wars yet, but the courts are taking sides and starting sneaky attacks. You have to hurry and get those Unity Beads. They're mind are clouded." Queen Crystal explained.

"We have to tell you something. Kori here, is our new teammate. She's Cure Pearl." Ringo explained.

"Hi! I'm Kori." Kori waved. "So, are you a queen?"

"Indeed. I am Queen Crystal of the Prism Kingdom." Queen Crystal replied. Just then, there was a shadow behind the girls. It caught their eyes and Queen Crystal narrowed hers at something behind them.

Akari, Ringo, Sora, and Kori turned around, and there was an actual ninja balancing on the window and holding onto the sides.

It was obviously female, even though her hair was covered and there was a mask over her icy blue eyes. She seemed unarmed, but strapped to her waist was a pouch resembling Spice's, Sugar's, Cinnamon's, and Frosting's, except this one was midnight blue.

In a flash, the ninja raced across the treehouse. She snatched Spice right out of Akari's hand and then jumped out the other window with such acrobatic and dance-like grace.

"Did that just happen?" Kori asked. Akari was the first one to her feet.

"Spice!" She called, jumping out the window.

"Akari!" Ringo, Sora, and Kori cried, climbing out of the treehouse. They followed her as she took off through the woods after the ninja girl. But she was gone. With Spice.

Akari stopped running. She was breathless. Akari turned in a circle, looking for her partner as she tried to catch her breath.

"Akari!" Ringo jogged up to her, breathing heavily. Sora and Kori were right behind her.

"Guys! C'mon! We have to get Spice back!" Akari barked.

"What gives, Kars? You and Spice hate each other." Sora said.

"He's been kidnapped!" Akari snapped.

"It's not like its a bad thing..." Sora muttered. Akari ignored her.

"Without Spice, it'll be just you and Kori." Ringo pointed out. Akari was frantic. She took off sprinting, looking everywhere for Spice and the ninja girl. She searched the entire forest.

Akari dashed up a hill, but once she got to the top, she collided against someone and rolled back to the bottom. Akari sat up, and Spice was standing over her in his human form.

"Watch where you're going." He said simply.

"Spice! Are you okay?" Ringo asked after she joined Akari's side. Akari got to her feet and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine." He replied.

"So, what happened?" Ringo questioned.

"She tried to talk to Queen Crystal, but her majesty hung up. And then she set me free and was gone." Spice answered.

"Where's Sora and Kori?" Akari asked.

"They went to look for Spice. We'll have to tell them that we found him." Ringo responded.

* * *

"Akari-chan!" Ren called after school the next day as the trio walked home with Kori. Akari jogged over to him,

"Oh my god. He's a real-life version of my male dress up dolls!" Kori exclaimed as her jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of Ren.

"You really think so?" Ringo asked, unfazed by his looks.

"And I think Akari likes him!" Kori added as she watched Akari animatedly talk to Ren. After a few moments, Akari skipped back happily as he walked home.

"Soooo...what happened?" Ringo asked.

"He asked me out!" Akari squealed. All of their jaws dropped.

"When and where?" Sora questioned.

"Friday after school. Dinner and a movie!" Akari gushed.

"I have the perfect outfit for you! I've been saving it for a model to wear in this one magazine, but I think you can wear it Friday." Kori spoke up.

"What? You don't think I look like a model?" Akari asked.

"No. You don't look like a model to me. Kaminiari Tamaki looks like a model! And Ringo-sama too." Kori replied.

"Kaminari Tamaki is so pretty! She's the prettiest of all the models!" Akari agreed, getting distracted.

"Which way is your house, Kori?" Ringo asked suddenly.

"It's that way, but we have to stop at the Chikyukawa Shrine on the way." Kori replied.

"Why?" Sora questioned.

"I wanted to sketch the miko's outfit. I heard that she was exceptionally beautiful and I've always wanted to do a miko inspired outfit." Kori explained.

"Well then, lets go!" Akari took off.

* * *

At the Chikyukawa Shrine, there was an elderly man sweeping. He was dressed as a priest of the shrine. He looked up and noticed the girls, then shuffled over to them.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How may I be of service to you?" He asked kindly.

"We was wondering if we could see your shrine maiden." Ringo said politely.

"Certainly. Miku!" He called as he shuffled to the building. The man rested the broomstick against the building as the miko appeared. She was tall with long legs. Her long, beautiful dark blue hair was tied back neatly. Her eyes were icy blue. She wore her traditional miko outfit neatly.

"Yes, grandfather?" She asked.

"Hey! You're the girl I ran into on the first day of school!" Akari suddenly cried.

"But, weren't you wearing glasses?" Ringo added.

"I'm wearing contacts." She replied. And then she narrowed her eyes at the four of them in an icy way.

"These young ladies requested to see you. I'll be off then." The elderly man strolled into the building.

"What can I do for you?" She was formal, but her tone was like ice. Akari suddenly clapped her hands over the miko's.

"Hi! I'm Kokorohi Akari! But call me Akari. These are my friends, Sora, Ringo, and Kori." Akari pointed to each one as she said their names. "You're, Miku, right?" Akari greeted cheerfully. The miko pulled her hands away from Akari and stepped back.

"Jikan Miku." She muttered.

"My name's Kori. Do you mind if I sketch you?" Kori asked.

"I do mind. I have no intentions with the likes of you. Take it to some other shrine." She said icily. It wasn't just to Kori, but to all of them. Kori was extremely hurt by her words and had the urge to cry.

The four girls left, and Kori got over her urge to cry as Ringo held her hand when they walked home.

"How rude! All Kori wanted to do was draw her." Akari grumbled.

"It's okay, Akari. Really. I'll go somewhere else tomorrow. Maybe the Hikawa Shrine." Kori reassured.

* * *

"Don't let me down this time." Spriz muttered to herself as she broke a bead off her necklace. The gold Regichina took the form of a fishing pole. "Regichina! Gather the dark energy so we can use it to make the Prism Kingdom fall!"

"China!" The Regichina began to absorb the energy from everyone who fell unconscious.

"And hurry up before the Pretty Cure show up." Spriz barked.

* * *

"There's a Regichina nearby! We have to purify it." Ringo suddenly exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Akari sprinted in the opposite direction as people began to drop like flies around the town. The other girls followed her. "Spice!" Akari pulled him out of his pouch. She flipped open the device and his face was sleeping soundly. "Spice!" His eyes flew open.

"What~spicu? I was sleeping~spicu! My only escape from you~spicu." Spice grumbled.

"You're so mean!" Akari pouted.

"Stop pouting~spicu. There's a Regichina nearby~spicu!" Akari wanted to flip a table.

"Let's go!" Feathers blow past the devices. Akari, Ringo, Sora, and Kori inserted the heart shaped angel card in the bottom of their partner's devices.

"Dual Prism Power!" Akari and Ringo press the ruby and sapphire in their devices.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Sora and Kori pressed the emerald and pearl in their devices.

Sora's body and short hair glows green. She has glowing white wings on her back as she spreads her arms and falls back. As she free falls, feathers of wind blow and circle Sora. She claps. The feathers transform into green ribbons that wrap around her arms and form her arm warmers. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a burst of green feathers, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a burst of green feathers, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and blows the wings into many feathers. Two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes.

Kori spins and drops the device into water that she floats over. The water claps around Kori and freezes her in ice. White wings appear on Kori and they unfold, shattering the ice and revealing her in a pale purple leotard. Kori skates on the frozen water and in an aurora beam wraps around her arms while they are outstretched behind her. Kori skates back wards and jumps into the air spinning four times and her skirt and bow appears. She lands perfectly and spins many times on one foot while the other is outstretched high into the air. Her boots appear when an aurora beam wraps around her feet. She skates to the end very fast, her hair growing much lighter. Her choker and other accessories appear in an aurora flash and her eyes change color.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a burst of blue feathers and Ringo's appear in a burst of red feathers. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. The four girls land together.

"The shining jewels of life! Love, Happiness, Hope, Kindness, Friendship, and Courage! Let's go! Glitter and Sparkle! Shine Pretty Cure!" They four girls posed.

"Eh?" Ruby said.

"A new catchphrase?" Emerald asked the others.

"I guess it changed when Cure Pearl joined." Sapphire suggested. They looked at Cure Pearl, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I can't even do a big girl attack." Cure Pearl said. While the girls pondered over their new introduction, the Regichina attacked. In one punch, all of the Pretty Cure were slammed against a building. Cure Ruby and Sapphire were the first to recover. Cure Ruby led Sapphire to fight the Regichina.

Cure Pearl refused to cry. It hurt. It hurt a lot being punched into a building, but she had to have courage. She was the Pretty Cure of courage.

Cure Emerald joined the fight shortly afterwards. Cure Pearl tried to force herself to do an attack. Nothing.

Cure Pearl decided that she had to do her best. And her best was to punch and kick with her teammates. Cure Emerald could fly and was really fast, and Cure Ruby and Sapphire were super strong. What was good with as a team was when one member was punched back, another was right there to counter.

But the fishing rod Regichina suddenly sent a fishing line at them. Cure Ruby shoved Sapphire out of the way, and it wrapped around her wrists. Cure Ruby struggled against it, but it began to reel back, dragging her towards the Regichina. The finishing line dug right into he skin of her wrists as she resisted and tried to get away. She then sat down, but that just hurt her bottom from being dragged on the sidewalk.

"Ow!" Cure Ruby yelped.

"Use your head~spicu! You can do better~spicu!" Spice yelled from Cure Ruby's waist.

"I'd like to see you try to get out of a situation like this!" Cure Ruby spat. Cure Sapphire rushed to her aid. Sapphire took the line in her hands, and then yanked it apart. It broke and Cure Ruby was free. Cure Sapphire then helped pull the rest off Cure Ruby's wrists.

Cure Ruby and Sapphire rushed to Emerald and Pearl, but without any warning, a fishing line went straight at the four, and wrapped around all four Pretty Cure. It was reeled back and the Pretty Cure were dangling in front of the Regichina's face. They squirmed, but they couldn't free themselves. And they couldn't move without hitting a teammate.

"What do we do now?" Cure Pearl asked, her eyes watering.

"We'll get out of here. You'll see-" Cure Ruby was cut off when the girls were swung against a building. They screamed in agony as the Regichina just swung them around and they were powerless.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Cure Emerald complained. She screamed with everyone else when they hit a building Spriz laughed at the sight.

"Pretty Cure Diamond Sniper!" A glowing silver arrow went right through the line and pierced the Regichina with an explosion. The girls were dropped on each other and struggled to get the rest of the line off. Spriz stopped laughing as a girl appeared on top of a building, holding a glowing dark blue bow. It disappeared in her hands as she jumped off the building and faced the Regichina.

"The Diamond symbolizes strength. The strength of hope, Cure Diamond!"

"Finally. I can fight again." She then charged at the Regichina and fought it. The girl was definitely older, high schooler. Like seventeen. She wears a dark blue top, but it is lighter than the skirt. The back of her top extends out in a single silver frilly piece. She has a silver bow on her chest with a diamond in the middle. Her sleeves have three thin, silver layers like Cure Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Pearl. Her skirt is midnight blue over silver shorts. She has silver lining on her top and the laces of her corset are also silver. She has dark blue boots that are past the knee with silver linings and designs. Her arm protectors are white lined with dark blue and has a diamond on the back of each hand. Her hair is dark blue in a long, thick braid with periwinkle highlights. She wears a tiara on her head with a diamond. Her earrings are attached to the helix of her ear and are diamonds. She has a dark blue bow choker with a heart attached and holding the braid together is a silver band that has small stars on it. She has bangs swept to the side. Her eyes are an icy blue. Overlapping the bow on her chest is white wings. Strapped to her waist was a silver and navy pouch that resembled Spice's, Sugar's, Cinnamon's' and Frosting's.

Her skills against the Regichina were graceful, acrobatic, and strong, almost as if she was dancing. It was obvious she was a dancer. But it seemed almost...desperate. Desperate, and very very very angry.

The diamond on her chest glowed in a beautiful light. She forms a ball of indigo energy in her hands. She raises the ball above her head as the ball gets bigger. "Pretty Cure," She brings it down to her side and moves it in front of her chest. "Temporal Surprise!" She fires the indigo blast from the ball at the Regichina. The Regichina turned to dust, leaving behind a sparkling bead.

The girl retrieved it, and then looked at Spriz. Spriz glared, but then teleported. The mysterious girl walked over to the Pretty Cure who were currently tangled and in shock. In one swift motion, the girls were freed.

"T-thank you!" Cure Ruby said, scrambling to her feet with the others.

"It was too easy. You four should give it up now. I will handle this. You can't trust each other. You aren't strong enough. Look at how easily you got defeated. I suggest you should end your friendships now, and let me handle the Crystal Crusaders alone. If you interfere anymore, there will be trouble." She said, her tone colder than ice. It was obvious she was absolutely furious in her eyes, but she kept her face impassive.

She then turned on her heel, and left the Pretty Cure completely dumbstruck and speechless.

* * *

**Author: okay, I know what you're thinking. There's already a Cure Diamond in Dokidoki Precure! So, honestly, I had already planned for these two fanfics of Shine! Precure. I planned for Cure Pearl and Cure Diamond to be another pair. Like Ruby and Sapphire, Emerald and Opal duos. But I know that's hard to believe because this chapter was posted AFTER Dokidoki Precure. **

**I also planned on 2 DX movies with these Pretty Cure. One starring Cure Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Opal in the first Shine! Precure. And another starring Smile Precure joined with the newest additions and upgraded Shine! Precure X2. Also because I think All Stars New Stage sucked and that everyone should have a decent speaking role. I mean, really, even Fresh! And Heartcatch had like two lines! But, do you guys think I should write the All Stars movies with my Shine! Precure? **

**And the final thing I wanted to announce was that idea of a few Shine! Precure. They actually do have some connection to the plot in X2, but not like a major role in it. One is more like the tale of Snow White, and the other is where the Shine! Precure X2 are transported to their corrupt future to make it not-so corrupt, but their hearts become corrupt too. So...yeah...interested? Should I write the "movies" and post it? **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
